Star Fox: Panther Ruined
by XxSanitariumxX
Summary: While Panther boasts at the local bar of all the world rocking times he and Krystal shared together, guess who walks in through the door to put him in his place? Oneshot.


"Bullshit Panther." Wolf sighed before he downed another shot of pure vodka.

"I'm serious! Krystal was a freak in bed! She would always beg me to come to bed and-"

"Just shut up for the LOVE OF GOD!" Leon hissed before he to took a shot of vodka. No one was in a good mood except for Panther. Panther, who missed the latest scuffle with Star Falco, was as energetic and annoying as he usually was. And just to make everyone more annoyed he invited Wolf and Leon to join him for a couple rounds at West Wing Bar on Corneria just so he could reminisce about the times he had with Krystal before she became Krystal McCloud.

"I'm telling you the sex with her was unbelievable!" Panther said as a suspicious figure walked into the bar. No one took any notice of him but the figure immediately locked onto the boasting feline. "She really knew some stuff man. It's a shame those Ceramics or whatever her people were died out. You know what she told me? She told that we shared the best sex of her-"

"Barkeep get me a round of what this loser's having." Fox growled as he walked right in between Panther and the brooding Wolf.

"Fox!" Panther gasped.

"Oh what's the matter Panther? Did you not expect me to walk in on this? Go ahead! Finish what you were about to say. I'm curious to hear what you're about to say." Fox said just as his drink arrived. Panther looked like he had seen a ghost and did not say another word.

"Not much of a talker is he?" Fox asked Wolf before he drained his glass.

"You don't even know the half of it pup." Wolf burped.

It was at that moment Fox jumped onto the bar and projected his voice to the whole bar filled to the brim with people.

"Attention everyone! You see this man?" Fox shouted as he pointed at Panther. "I have shot this man. I have shot this man down numerous times, I have taken his wife, married his wife, impregnated her, bought a lovely house with a white picket fence and settled down just five miles from here!" Fox announced to everyone.

Panther somehow summoned the courage to speak and said. "Well technically we were never married-"

"You don't have the right to talk anymore Panther!" Fox snapped. Panther was once again silent. "What were you going to say just a minute ago huh? What were you going to say?"

Panther licked his lips and was silent. Fox grinned manically and nodded.

"You were going to say it was the best of her life's weren't you? Weren't you?" Fox snapped but Panther stayed silent. Fox chuckled. "The _sex_ if you could even call it that, was a joke at best! I've received this information from a very reliable source. My informant also told me that after you… climaxed you'd fall to your knees if you weren't already on them and, weep like, like a little girl!"

The entire bar was silent. Those were fighting words and they all awaited eagerly for the fight to commence. Panther just stared up at the vulpine completely shell shocked. His muzzle hung, his eyes were bulging and a small lump was forming in his throat.

"I was also told that you were done within five minutes most of the time and that you once cried out Wolf's name during." Fox grinned.

"What the fuck?" Wolf grumbled.

"No I didn't!" Panther gasped and beamed red under his violet fur.

"Oh yes Wolf. Cried out to you in wishful thinking." Fox said as the grey lupine converged on the violet panther.

"Panther… hold that thought." Wolf said then threw up all over the floor. After that the tired aging lupine fell down and luckily for him not in his own vomit.

"One last thing before I leave you and your shattered little ego." Fox chuckled, saving the best for last. "Krystal wanted me to give these to you. She said she doesn't need them now that she has a real man at the house." Fox said tossing Panther two adult toys. "Have a nice day everyone, thank you for your time." Fox said and stepped down from the bar. "Oh yeah he's buying for me tonight." Fox said to the barkeep and pointed at the ruined Panther.

"All right then." The old hound dog said, a look of awe in his eyes. In truth he could not believe somebody could ever destroy someone so horribly without violence. The vulpine had not even lifted a finger, just his voice and he managed to shut the annoying feline up without throwing a punch.

Fox towards the door and stopped at the doorway. "One more thing Panther. If you ever send a nude photo of yourself to my wife again… I will kill you." Fox grinned.

At that moment Wolf and Leon burst into laughter. Everyone looked at them confusedly while they enjoyed their little private joke.

"That is what this was all about?" Leon gasped, trying to keep from passing out.

"Panther didn't send that picture! We stole his phone and sent it ourselves!" Wolf laughed.

Fox swallowed hard. Suddenly his actions didn't seem so well justified. But oh well it was Panther after all. "Oh… well seriously don't do it again." Fox said and then left the quiet bar.

Panther was blown out of his mind. He had never been so embarrassed in his life. To make matters worse the entire bar began to laugh. Before long the violet feline was running home with tears in his eyes.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Okay so "why" you ask. Well to be honest I hate that fucker Panther… I hate him a lot. Someone needed to bring him down a peg I mean, he talks in third person! THIRD PERSON! What the crap? Plus he's pretty much the Slippy of Star Wolf. Am I right or am I right? He's annoying, has no purpose other than meat shielding and he doesn't understand boundries. Anyways this is based off of a video on YouTube I saw it's called Yamcha ruined. I pretty much felt that that situation was pretty much Panther's life story. Anyways hope you enjoyed check out the original, I didn't make it and I do not own it or Star Fox.**_


End file.
